resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Russia
Russia is the largest country by landmass in the world and covers 17,075,400 square kilometers (6,592,800 sq mi). It is where the Chimera are believed to have originated from when a meteor exploded above Tunguska, Siberia. History During the early 20th century Russia had been on the verge of revolution due to the nation's poor economic condition, the widening class between rich and poor, and corruption in its bureaucratic government. When Russia entered the Great War, its instability intensified following the nation's poor ability in handling the war due to inept Russian officers, inadequate military tactics, and poor distribution of arms and supplies. And on 1917, the communist Bolshevik party led by Vladimir Lenin started an attempted revolution in overthrowing the current Russian government. However, the revolution was crushed by strong, capable Russian loyalist forces led by Tsar Mikhail. After the end of the Great War, the autocratic government became extremely dissatisfied with the established policies of the Treaty of Versailles for being 'anti-imperialistic' (the very same concept that caused the failed revolution) and didn't enter membership to the European Trade Organization. Russia's disgruntled reactions towards the treaty and its stagnated relationship to Western Europe exacerbated when French spies were arrested in Russia for allegedly inciting insurrection and were executed without trial. By the early 1920s, Russia began to cut off all communications to the outside world, and pursued a period of strict isolationism by building a fortified barrier known as the Red Curtain in its western borders that became longer than the Great Wall of China. By 1927, the Chimera began their attack on Russia. The Russian government rallied its military forces against the alien threat, but did not attempted to contact international aid most probably due to its paranoid mistrusts towards 'anti-imperialist' influences. However, Russian military fared inefficient against the Chimera. Desperately to turn the tide of the war, the Russian government turned to Russian scientists, particularly led by Dr. Fyodor Malikov, who led promising progress in creating a vaccine that is resistant to the Chimeran virus. In which the government ordered all surviving soldiers to be vaccinated with the said vaccine. The experiment proved to be a success as the soldiers, who received the vaccination, were immune to the Chimeran virus and effective against the Chimera. Unfortunately by 1930, the vaccine was revealed to be a failure as the soldiers became insane and rebelled their superiors, becoming known as the Cloven. From the 1930s to the 1940s, Russia was entirely conquered by the Chimera after European intelligence agencies discovered large numbers of ghost towns, abandoned cities and other strange phenomenons. Then by the end of 1949 the Chimera broke through the Red Curtain and quickly invaded Europe. Following the events of Operation Overstrike in 1951, Allied forces have been fighting near to the remnants of the Red Curtain, and by 1953 they are sometime preparing to enter into Russia. Government The Russian leadership is still the Tsarist autocracy of the Russian Empire ruled by Tsar Mikhail after the Bolshevik Revolution in 1917 was crushed. And in response to 'anti-imperialist' influences following the aftermath of the Great War, Russia established a strong and stringent isolationist policy that completely shunned out all outside communication. Because of this, the world remained ignorant of the Chimera that first warred Russia in 1927. In between the 1930s and 1940s, it is safe to assume that Russia's current government fell to the Chimera. Timeline September, 1908 - An object explodes above Tunguska, Siberia devastating the surrounding area for hundreds of miles. It is from this object that the Chimera are believed to have originated from. In reality, the event is still unexplained to this very day. October, 1917 - Russian Revolution: Vladimir Lenin and his Bolshevik followers were brutally defeated by Tsar Mikhail and his loyalist forces. The Socialist Bolshevik party is broken and its prominent members, including Lenin, are sent to a labor camp in eastern Siberia. November, 1920 - The search for Leonid Kulik and his team, who left to investigate the Podkamennaya River region of Tunguska, is called off due to a harsh and early starting winter. The only items that are found are a page from Kulik's journal, and a camera. August, 1921 - French agents in Russia are executed without trial for allegedly encouraging insurrection. September, 1921 - Russia seals its borders for unknown reasons, but blames anti-imperialist propaganda from Europe and infiltration. A barbed-wire barrier is erected along the length of the Russian/European border. Over time, the barrier is reinforced, eventually becoming solid concrete. This barrier became known as the "Red Curtain", which will one day be longer than the Great Wall of China. August, 1926 - A slick flows from the Volga River in Russia and kills all marine life in the Sea of Azov as well as several villagers. In the slick, Ukrainian scientists discover quantities of radon 1,000 times greater than normal. 1927 - The Chimera have begun their attack on Russia. Dr. Fyodor Malikov creates an experimental vaccine which shows promise in creating a resistance to the Chimeran virus. Desperate to stem the Chimeran tide the Russian government orders all surviving soldiers to be vaccinated. 1928 - Most of the Russian soldiers who have received Malikov’s vaccine demonstrate a strong resistance to the Chimeran virus and are effective in fighting the Chimera. Yet some soldiers exhibit erratic and violent behavior. Some disappear from their posts. August, 1930 - Strange weather patterns from Russia cause storms and heavy rains to fall across the American plains. September, 1930 - Almost 90% of the vaccinated Russian soldiers have gone AWOL. These soldiers have banded together into small groups and roam the Russian countryside preying on other humans, they are referred to as Cloven. They become as much of a threat as the Chimera. Dr. Malikov works desperately to improve his vaccine but his efforts are hindered as he has to move from place to place to avoid the encroaching conflict. August, 1936 - Germany hosts the Olympic Games, bringing with it the largest number of participating countries ever. Russia does not take part. June, 1938 - Ghost towns appear in Russia across the Belorussian border with no signs of violence. The only discoveries are of houses being boarded up and covered in folkloric demonic wards. Officials suspect biological and chemical weapons are involved. February, 1947 - A man, referred to as "The Runner", who is believed to be a Russian refugee, appears and dies at the British Embassy in Estonia with his hands completely frozen around a leather satchel. The satchel contained a skull which had six eyes and was slightly larger than a human's. Reports also find that entire cities in Russia have just suddenly been abandoned. August, 1948 - European intelligence agencies try to listen in on Russian radio broadcasts, but only hear a single message repeated over and over again in Russian across a network of 12,000 stations. The message says " Brotherhood, strength and fortitude... in the face of the angry night". A British Intelligence listening station in the Ukraine intercepts electromagnetic radiation emanating from Russia. The powerful signal causes the receivers to overheat and electrocute five men. September, 1949 - Harsh winter is expected for Britain. Possibly caused by cold air from the Chimera who are altering the climate in Russia. December, 1949 - The Chimera invade from Russia, and the Red Curtain is bought down. Eastern European countries such as Poland and Czechoslovakia are quickly over-run. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtgV67CI56E&feature=related Trivia *The history of Russia during and shortly after the Russian Revolution is almost similar to the events describe in the alternate history book series Timeline-191, in which the series' Russia have its revolution and the civil war won by the monarchist government led by Mikhail Aleksandrovich Romanov, the brother of Nicolas II. *On http://www.resistancefallofman.com on Day Three when it is mentioning Russia, a communist flag is seen stating that Russia was communist. Category:Countries Category:Backstory